naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazama Hero - Hokage of the Leaf
Background The First Hokage and the son of Kazama Satori; the man who founded the Hidden Leaf Village. Growing up as a child, Hero was best friends with Norio Yozumichi, an orphan boy who was adopted into the Kazama clan due to his promising combat skill. Their childhood during the warring clans period was a horrific one - with short life expectancy of Kazama clan members and the constant fighting, they watched as many of their friends and loved ones died. Due to the ongoing war, the Kazama clan eventually died out, leaving Hero and his father as the last known remaining members of their clan. Ending the warring clans period some many years ago, Kazama Satori proposed a peace treaty between the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kazama and Senju clans and their respective allies. The proposal was accepted, uniting clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hayashi. Along with this proposition, a council consisting of the heads of each allied clan was formed; their first decree was to begin construction of the village that would come to be known as Konohagakure. More clans joined the alliance as time went on and after eight years, the village construction was finally complete - signified by the erection of the Kage building. With the finished construction of the village now known as Konohagakure, the council deemed that a leader needed to be elected. Someone wise enough to lead, yet strong enough to stand at the at the head of the village. With the disappearance of Kazama Satori a few years earlier, Kazama Hero (Son of Kazama Satori and now the last remaining member of the Kazama Clan) was named the Hokage. Not long after Hero was named Hokage, news came of Kazama Satori's death in a nearby land. He confirmed this himself, sealing any and all doubt and confirming that he is indeed the last remaining member of his clan. While what his father was up to still remains a mystery, the circumstances of his death were natural causes; thus succumbing to the clan's short lifespan. Personality A man that takes pride in his village and it's people, always putting them first. If saving the lives of his people and his shinobi means looking weak, then he will happily do so - pride is never something that has clouded his judgement. He can be considered an intelligent, caring and all round kind leader, so much so that some clan heads often perceive him as "unable to make tough decisions". On a less serious note, he can also be considered a shameless pervert, often surrounding himself with attractive women - he will never deny this and instead he simply owns up to his acts as if they were normal. Combat Style Very few members of the Kazama clan were known to have a Kekkei Tōta, though nobody is sure exactly what natures it consists of or exactly what it does. It is unknown whether or not Hero has a Kekkei Tōta, though his father supposedly did - therefore most are under the assumption that he does too. It has also been speculated that the clan's Kekkei Tōta is the reason for the short lifespan of it's members. He has a katana that he is often seen walking around with, though it appears to be more of a ceremonial weapon. He was seen using this once in a sparring session against Jonin instructor, Natsumi Uchiha. Known Techniques * Hero once punched a man, Chujo Kizurashi, so hard that his entire body liquidized and splashed across a street in Konoha - it is unknown exactly how he did this.